Whose side are you on Morgana?
by Mischel
Summary: What will happen, when Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana got stuck somewhere, with just one possible way out. And this way is to use magic. Merlin must reveal his power, or their destiny will never have the chance to fulfil. Reveal fic, after 2x09 :)
1. Strange Flower

**Hello, **

**So, this will be my first story with more than one chapter :) It's already finished, I rewrote it from my diary into computer. I'll post every day one new chapter. It's set after 2x09 Lady of the lake again :) And again, as always: I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes...**

**So, here's the first chapter:**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana?**

**Chapter 1:**** Strange flower  
**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Arthur didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Merlin. His servant was usually cheerful and didn't care about the fact, that Arthur was prince. But now, after he found Merlin sitting and polishing his boots with the most sad face he has ever seen... Something was bothering him, but as he knows Merlin, he won't open his feelings to him. But Merlin wasn't just Arthur's manservant. He was his friend and as his friend, Arthur wanted to know why is Merlin so sad. He wanted to help him. Why he was so protective for Merlin? He didn't know. He just wanted to be sure, Merlin is okay and noone will hurt him.

Arthur stood up from his chair and walked to the window. Outside was a warm sunny day. Where can Merlin probably be? And what is he doing now? Arthur decided to find out. Find out, what's bothering Merlin. As his friend, he wanted to know his problems, share these problems, and if he can, he wanted to help him.

Merlin wasn't in the castle. He was sitting on the shore of the lake Avalon, hugging his knees under his chin. Freya died two days ago. And he can still see her beautiful face. Dark hair, gorgeous eyes and her smile. Sweet smile. Her shy movements and then their first kiss...

One tear dropped from his eye down on his red neckerchief. Here, on this place, died his only love in his life. By the hand of man, he was destined to protect. Arthur. But he wasn't angry with him. Arthur just did what he thought was right. For his people. True, Freya was dangerous, but still. She was just a young cursed girl, that was afraid of what she was... was.

Now Merlin wanted to be alone, but unfortunately he heard a stick cracked somewhere behind him. Merlin turned around and saw his master: Arthur. Merlin turned back, wiped his eyes by his sleeve and slowly stood up to face Arthur. He didn't want to see Arthur now, but he was there. How could he even think he won't come? Of course he came. Surely to give him some new chores, that had to be done this evening.

„Merlin, what are you doing here?" asked Arthur and looked at Merlin. Merlin just tried to smile and look normal. Then he aswered:

„I was just... ehm... trying to find some herbs for Gaius" said Merlin and hoped Arthur will believe him. And why not? He was lying to him since they met. Merlin really wasn't proud of this thing, but he just had to. Had to pretend, that he wasn't what he was. That he was just another normal person, like lots of others.

Arthur looked at him confused „But Gaius didn't know where you are. I asked him..." said he, waiting for some explanation._ Damn. He asked Gaius, what I was thinking about? That always when I'm out, herbs will save me?_

„Yeah, well... it was meant to be a surprise, of course he didn't know." said Merlin, pleased, that he had this idea.

„You wanted to surprise him by some herbs?" asked Arthur disbelievingly.

„Yes, do you know something better to surprise him?" said Merlin with face, which clearly said, that he couldn't sometimes believe what an idiot Arthur is. Then Merlin started walking back to Camelot. Arthur mutely walked after him. He didn't believe Merlin. Yes, Gaius would be glad for some new herbs, but actually he was sure, this wasn't that reason, why was Merlin here. He didn't even have any herbs in hands. But apparently Merlin wasn't aware of this little fact. And before he could say something, Merlin asked:

„So... Why are you here?" He didn't even turn at him. He was still walking to the castle through the forest.

„I..." started Arthur, but hesitated. He didn't want to show, he was worry about Merlin. „I just wanted to give you some new chores, which means: sharpen my sword and polish my armour and then... then go to my chambers." Of course. What Merlin thought: chores. It wouldn't be even Arthur, if he wouldn't give him new and new chores again.

„Yes sire." was Merlin's neutral answer and looked back at the lake quickly. The place, where his love died. In his own hands...

„And again" noted Arthur and smirked.

„What?" asked Merlin, stopped and turned back to look at Arthur.

„You never call me_ sire_" said Arthur and folded his arms on his chest.

„Yes I do"

„No, you don't" Arthur smiled „unless, something is bothering you or you're angry with me. And you're not angry with me, at least I think. So there is something, what's bothering you." Merlin looked down on the ground, refusing to look Arthur in eyes. „So..." continued Arthur „What is it?" asked he and tried to look Merlin in face, even if he was still looking on the ground. Just the fact, that Merlin was looking on the ground, apparently thinking, was enough for Arthur to know he was right. There was something.

„Nothing." was only answer.

„Merlin..." Arthur looked at him and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders „I know you enough to be sure, there is something. Something, that's bothering you... " Arthur crouched slightly to look at Merlin. But Merlin just looked away. „So... what is it?" asked Arthur once more.

Merlin closed his eyes, thinking. He really wanted to tell Arthur about Freya. But on the other side he didn't want to. He didn't know why, but he decided to hide his feelings again. He looked at Arthur and said quietly:

„Really, nothing..." Then he quickly turned around and walked towards Camelot again. But he didn't manage to hide small tears in his eyes, when he was thinking about Freya and decided to lie Arthur again. He didn't want to show Arthur how he was feeling, but just a bit longer and he could burst into tears again. He said that quietly, because he wasn't sure, if his voice would be shaky or not.

And Merlin was right. Arthur noticed that small tears in his friend's eyes. But decided to let it be. At least for now. But once, they'll be back in Camelot, he will ask Merlin again. And this time, he hoped, Merlin will entrust to him.

* * *

Morgana was standing by a window in her chambers. She was looking out at the people, walking on the courtyard in this sunny and warm day. She was happy. And was even happier, when she saw Merlin and Arthur walking down there. She smiled.

„Morgana?" said Gwen. She went into Morgana's chambers just a moment ago.

„Yes Gwen?" Morgana turned to her and smiled again, when she saw a big blue flowers in Gwen's hands.

„Look, these someone sent for you" She smiled too and Morgana went closer to her. They both sniffed to the gorgeous flower, but right then, everything went suddenly black. They both fell on the floor unconscious and started disappearing...

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter. Did you like it? Was it good/bad? Any unbearable grammar mistakes? Tell me please in reviews :) This is my first longer story, so I just hope you liked it :)**

**So next time :)**


	2. Trapped

**Hi,  
Here's chapter 2 :)**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana?**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness and nothing more. Black darkness. Cold. Am I dead? No, I am not. 'Cause I can feel... feel someone's hand on my face. Slowly I try to open my eyes. It hurts, but I can see someone. Someone's face above me. Everything's so blurry. I don't know where I am or who is it above me. But slowly I manage to perceive colours. I know that face. Dark hair and green eyes..._

„Gwen?" asked Morgana. She woke up just a while ago. Everywhere around was just cold and fog. White fog and she couldn't see much. She didn't know where is she or how did she come here. Everything was so blurry when she woke up and opened her eyes. Her head ached, but then she managed to sit down and look around. Nothing. Just the fog and cold. Really everywhere. And then, she noticed Gwen, laying on the ground next to her. She was unconscious just like Morgana before. She looked like she was just sleeping. For one second Morgana thought Gwen is dead, but she isn't. She was breathing. And why would be Gwen dead? Morgana isn't. But maybe Morgana survived, because of her magic. She found out about it just 2 months ago. And Morgause told her, magic can protect its user..._ No. Stop it. Gwen is not dead. She's just unconscious. She'll be alright._

Morgana moved closer to her friend and put her hand on Gwen's face to wake her up. „Gwen?" asked she once more and shook Gwen. Gwen stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked confused, but then she apparently recognized her lady Morgana.

„Are you alright?" asked Morgana Gwen. Gwen's head ached. And she didn't know where they were. But then she slowly sit down and looked at Morgana

„Yes... I think I am" answered Gwen „And you?" Gwen was worried about Morgana. She was more important than herself.

„Alright." said Morgana and looked around again. „Where are we?" asked she, still looking at that strange landscape.

„Do I know?" said Gwen and slightly smiled. But her smile disappeared when she looked around too. There was fog. Just white fog. Nothing more. And cold. Gwen stood up and so Morgana did. There was really cold, so they had to find some warmer place, or they'll freeze to death here.

„Look!" pointed Morgana to the right side suddenly. „See?" asked she hopefully Gwen, still looking somewhere on the right.

„What?" asked Gwen confused. She didn't see anything in that fog. So she tried to look better and came closer to Morgana.

„There is something green... trees!" Morgana smiled and walked to the right.

„Wait!" Gwen grabbed her hand.

„What?" Morgana looked at Gwen with confused expression.

„What if... it's a trap..." said Gwen, still holding her lady's hand.

„Yes, maybe it is a trap Gwen, but I don't want to stuck here in this cold. If there are trees, it means there's some wood too, so we can light up the fire there at least and make it here a bit warmer."

„Yeah, you're right" admitted Gwen, released Morgana's hand and followed her lady towards the strange trees.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers, thinking about Merlin again. He was looking out of his window. _Of course he didn't entrust to me. Maybe I should give it up. If he wanted to tell me, he would. But he didn't. Oh, how much I want to know what's wrong with him... When I asked him what is it, he was thinking about to tell me or not. I'm sure. He was thinking about it. But why he suddenly decided to not tell me? He doesn't trust me enough? If he thinks I didn't saw it, he's wrong. I did saw the tears in his eyes, when he was saying it's nothing... But why had he tears in eyes? Was his problem somehow sad? Or he wanted to tell me, but something, or someone threatened him to not?_

_Maybe I should go to Gwen for help. She always understood other people, at least she alway knows what's bothering me. Even if I didn't tell her, she always guessed it. Yes, she would know what to do and how to help Merlin. _

Arthur turned around and headed to his doors to talk with Gwen. He wanted to know, what she thinks about this. And he wanted her help. And to see her.

When he reached the door, and opened it, he heard a loud THUMP!_ What?_ Asked he himself and right then he saw his clumsy servant on the ground. Merlin held his nose, as it hurts him.

„Ow!" moaned he and slowly stood up, still holding his nose.

„Merlin?" asked Arthur confused to see his servant holding his nose.

„You knocked me on the ground!" exclaimed Merlin, looking at Arthur.

„Erm... sorry." Arthur apologized just because it was Merlin. No, of course not just because it was Merlin. But because he remembered that tears in his eyes. And he was worried about him. But then Arthur realized something. „What are you doing here? You spied me?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Merlin now changed his pain expression to a confused one, but still with pain in it. It was a bit funny to see him now. Merlin, holding his nose with such a expression.

„No! Of course not!" defended Merlin himself. But when Arthur seemed he didn't believe him, he added „You told me to sharpen your sword, polish your armor and then to go back to your chambers, so don't look so confused please." Arthur remembered. He completely forgot at this. He was so lost in his own thoughts about Merlin, that he lost track of time.

„Where are you going?" asked Merlin and slowly put his hand out of his nose.

„Me? Erm..." Arthur didn't want to admit to Merlin, that he was heading to Gwen to talk about him. But Gwen was probably with Morgana, so he can say he was going to Morgana, then he can see Gwen too. „Erm, I was just going to Morgana..."

Merlin didn't care about why Arthur wanted to go to Morgana, but it was his sister after all. So he didn't ask anything, just said:

„Ok, let's go." He turned around and walked towards Morgana's chambers. _Great, so he's now going with me. Then I can't talk to Gwen..._ But again, before he could say something, Merlin was gone. So Arthur gave it up and followed him. Now he just must devise some reason, why he wanted to see Morgana...

While he was thinking, they were already there. Arthur knocked on the door. No respond. So he knocked again. Nothing.

„Morgana? Here's Arthur." tried he, but nor Morgana nor Gwen didn't open the door. So Arthur opened the door himself. He went in and looked around. Her chambers were empty.

„Maybe she's outside." noted Arthur and sighed.

„Maybe." agreed Merlin, but then added „but why would she let those flowers on the floor?" pointed Merlin and walked towards the flowers. Arthur behind him. He didn't notice those flowers before. Merlin grabbed them and stood up. He sniffed to it, with Arthur together opposite of him. Suddenly they both closed their eyes, and then just the darkness...

* * *

**So, did you like it? What do you think about it, was it good or bad? The next chapter will be maybe a bit longer. But how I said - it's already finished, so I'll put it here tomorrow :)And again: I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes - I'm not native speaker...**


	3. Together, but still don't know where

**Hello again :)**

**So this is third chapter of my story „Whose side are you Morgana". I hope you will like it. Then I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker... again...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I knew it. Nothing changed-I still don't own Merlin. Just the plot...**

**Story: Whose side are you Morgana**

**Chapter 3: Together, but still don't know where**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Morgana was heading towards that green thing, she thought were trees. Fortunately she was right and after a while, they both reached there. There was still cold, but the fog disappeared. And just like Morgana said, they can light up the fire and make it here a bit warmer.

It was a small place, maybe a bit bigger than Camelot's courtyard. Forward Morgana and Gwen were two logs, about two metres distance between them. As if somebody was here already and made it here ready for them to come. Around the logs were about 30 or 40 leafy trees and green grass. Like in a forest. And perhaps 50 metres in front of them was a lake. Small, but still big enough to swim. It was sparkling in sun light. Although it was weird that the sun was there. It didn't seem as they were somewhere on the Earth. But at least it meant, that the sun will be shining, so it won't be so cold as in the night.

Around the lake were beautiful wild flowers and everything just seemed ok and well. Except, there was no animals. Even birds weren't singing. So if they won't find any way out of here soon enough, it meant they'll starve here. And honestly, it didn't sound pleasant.

Morgana looked around and then walked further to the forest „C'mon, we'll find some wood, so we can light up the fire at least" said she and was already holding a few small sticks. Gwen started to gather the wood too and soon, they had a little fire between the logs, that was slowly growing.

„That's better." said Gwen, sat on one log and reached out her hands to the fire. Morgana frowned and looked to the fire. She was evidently thinking about something important.

„What?" asked Gwen, when she noticed frowned face of her lady.

„Gwen... The flowers you gave me..." Morgana looked Gwen in eyes „From whom were?"

„I really don't know. I found them behind the doors with a little letter. And it said just: For lady Morgana. Nothing more."

„Nothing?"

„Yes I swear."

„I believe you Gwen, don't be scared." smiled Morgana, when she saw her friend's expression.

„But how can I be not scared, when we're stuck here apparently with no way out." pointed out Gwen and looked to the fire with sad face again.

„You're right Gwen..." said sadly Morgana and looked to the fire too. In meantime the fire grew up enough to warm it there a bit more. Gwen was right. They didn't found any way out yet and if they won't find any, they will be stuck here forever. And whereas the lack of animals in this small place... They will really starve here. Water was no problem, the lake was there. But honestly they both were a bit afraid to drink this water. They didn't know who sent those flowers and where they are now, so... But soon or later, they will drink the water anyway, because of thirst.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he could feel. Feel cold. And he couldn't move. He didn't know why, but something was pushing him on the chest. Something big and heavy. And that something, as Merlin soon found out, had blond hair right on his shoulder. Arthur. Of course it was Arthur. Who else it could be? He was lying on Merlin and that wasn't nice.

„Ah..." Merlin sighed and looked around. There was fog and... cold. The fog was really everywhere. He didn't know what place is it... Some place with lots of fog. Merlin looked back at Arthur. That royal prat was still unconscious and lying on him. Merlin was awake first and how he guessed, because of his magic.

„Arthur?" tried Merlin. No answer._ How long will be he still unconscious?_ Merlin tried again, but louder: „Arthur!" But Arthur just raised his eyebrows this time. Merlin rolled his eyes and slapped Arthur on his cheek.

„What?!" cried Arthur. _So this apparently worked._ Thought Merlin. „Merlin..." started Arthur, when he saw his servant „Where... are we?" asked he, when he looked around a bit and then back at Merlin. He looked confused, just like Merlin a while ago.

„I don't know, but what I know is, that you're lying on me Arthur." Merlin shook a bit, to show he couldn't move.

„Em... sorry..." apologized Arthur and slowly stood up.

„Wow, Arthur, you're sorry twice in one day, that's a miracle" grimaced Merlin.

„Shut up Merlin!" said Arthur._ We are no idea where, and he's got still energy to tease me..._

„Hello?" shouted Merlin.

„What are you doing, you idiot?!" hissed Arthur and looked at Merlin.

„Just calling, you know, if someone's here, maybe..." said Merlin but was cut off by someone else.

„Merlin, Arthur, what are you doing here?" it was Morgana's voice

„Morgana!" called Arthur, when he recognized his sister in the fog. „Same question..."

„It was that flowers." said Morgana „We just sniffed to them and..."

„We?" noticed Merlin.

„Yes, I'm here too Merlin." Merlin turned around and saw Gwen, that just arrived.

„Great, any ideas what now? Asked Arthur and looked at Morgana."

„We found some trees just over there." Morgana pointed behind her and started walking back to their fire.

„Really?" asked Merlin and smiled.

„Yes and we made a fire there and there's a lake too." smiled Gwen.

„Lake?" Merlin's eyes widened a bit. In a second he rememberd Freya and the lake of Avalon. His Freya. His beautiful Freya. Merlin had to blink a few times to avoid tears, that started to fill his eyes because of this still fresh and painful memory. Memory of him holding her in arms, by the lake. Lake, mountains, wild flowers and couple of cows...

„Yes, look" Morgana stopped Merlin's remembering, when she pointed at their fire and trees. They all sat on logs and were thinking. Thinking about the way out. How to save themselves.

Then they started talking, about their ideas and notices, but Merlin stopped listening. He saw beautiful sparkling. Sparkling of a lake. He was staring at the lake maybe a bit longer that he thought, because suddenly he heard his name.

„Merlin?" it was Gwen. Everyone fell silent and looked at him. _Ah, that's awkward..._ thought Merlin. So he turned back at them and simply said:

„Excuse me..." then he stood up and walked towards the lake. Everyone were looking after him confused, but he didn't care. Everything that mattered to him now was the lake. And then they started talk again, so Merlin was in private. And he was thankful for that. When he reached the lake he gasped. Everywhere around it, on the left and on the right were wild floweres. Beautiful wild flowers. Just like the place, where Freya lived. Tears started to fill his eyes and he had to wiped them to his sleeve. He walked closer to the lake and sat down on another log. It wasn't a big lake, but big enough to swim. It was really strange. Everywhere was silence. Just silence. Even birds weren't singing. Because there weren't any. All he could hear, was water, his friends talking behind the trees by the fire and his own sniffing, because he was silently crying. He couldn't help himself. This place just too much reminded Freya.

He felt hot tears on his cheeks and once again wiped them by his sleeve. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to stop crying.

He looked back behind the trees. They were still talking. Merlin smiled and stood up. He wanted to go back, but then he noticed something white, near one tree in the flowers. He slowly went closer and closer. Now he already wasn't crying. But he was curious what will he find there. What it could be? Now he was close enough to recognise that white thing. He gasped and covered his mouth by his hand.

„Oh my God..." whispered he to himself „Arthur!" cried he and didn't even turn around. Oh, this will change many things...

* * *

**So, this is end of chapter 3. It wasn't that longer that I thought, but still. What do you think? Was it good/bad? Please let me know in reviews :)**

**Till tomorrow :)**


	4. Skeleton

**Hello everyone :)**

**So here's my another Chapter. Chapter 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin. All the characters belong to BBC...**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana?**

**Chapter 4: Skeleton**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Right in front of Merlin, in the wild flowers, that were around the lake, leaning against a tree trunk was a skeleton. White and apparently old, human skeleton. Long time ago it was a man, who was seemingly stuck here as they were now. But he didn't find a way out. After some time he starved and died on this place, which he never left. There was he sitting, leaning to a tree and silently watching level of the lake. Slowly, he started to fade away, and now there was just his skeleton. Here, where he once sat down and never stood up again.

Merlin was still staring at that skeleton in front of him. When his friends reached him and the skeleton, they all stopped and stared at it as well. Then Merlin said with shaking voice, still looking at it:

„So... If we won't find a way back, this is how we're gonna end..." They all were silent, but they knew it was truth. And most of all Merlin, knew, that if they won't come back home, Arthur will never have the chance to become a king and he will never fulfill his destiny. But then all of the sudden, Gwen frowned and said:

„What's it, he hold in his hand?" she pointed to a small paper, that was in skeleton's hand. It was old and almost yellow paper. Merlin took it in his hand and looked at it.

„It's a spell..." he said. But then he realized his mistake. How could he even know it was a spell, He was a mere servant, just his mother, Gaius and Lancelot knew he was something more. And Freya... yes Freya _knew_ it too.

„Yea and how do you know it?" smirked Arthur and grabbed the paper from Merlin. Merlin turned to him.

„Well, it's some..." started Merlin „It's in some strange language I don't understand." finally said he. Of course he was lying. He knew exactly how to read it and just one simple gold flash of his eyes and he could take them back home. Back to Morgana's chambers. Except, he didn't want to reveal himself yet and now, when he noticed, this spell wasn't that easy he thought. It was a bit powerful spell. Maybe he won't have enough power to use this spell. He'll have to have some help, but who could... Now he realized who can help him. It was crazy idea, but what other help he could have here? Just her.

_Morgana. _

He knew, she found out about her gift just two months ago and that she's meeting Morgause in a forest in the night, but still... She had magic. She still had magic. And he was still her friend. At least he thought. But she hadn't show any evil intentions with them yet, so... She was still their friend and they were her friends. And maybe he could take her on their - good – side. And that would take her away from her sister and... But that was it. Morgause was her sister. He really didn't know if she could do that. But at least he had to try. And she had to help him, unless she wanted to starve here. But that would mean he'll have to reveal himself to her. And then reveal them both to Arthur and Gwen... Arthur cut off his thoughts:

„So... the only way out of here is to use magic... Oh for God's sake, we're lost!" he cried and sat down on the ground to the flowers. Gwen sat down next to him and put her hand on Arthur's shoulder to comfort him. She was looking at him sadly.

Merlin looked at Morgana, and she looked at him. They'll have to talk. Now. Merlin came to her and briefly nodded towards the fire. She understood immediately and followed him there. She knew about what Merlin wanted to talk with her. She knew it exactly. And then she wanted to let Arthur and Gwen in privacy.

When they reached to the fire Merlin stopped and looked at her. She looked at him.

„Morgana..." he started „The only way back is to use magic... Do you know what that means?" he asked and looked her in eyes.

„Yes, we'll be still stuck here, 'cause my magic is still weak. I can do nothing."she said and sat down on the log.

„Really nothing?"

„No, I can't even read that strange words on that paper. So how can I even use it?" Merlin decided to start again, from another end.

„Look." said he „I know about your meetings with Morgause and..." she looked up at him in surprise „I know that you hate Uther, because you think he would kill you if he'd know about your true self, but..."

„How do you know?" she asked disbelievingly.

„I just know. It doesn't matter how. But believe me..." he sighed „you can't trust Morgause."

„Why?" she asked „She helped me from my nightmares more than Gaius ever managed to, she's my half sister and she can teach me how to use my magic."

„She's not the only one who can teach you..." He sat down next to her and wanted to continue but Morgana cut him off:

„Merlin, I know you want to help me. But you can never understand how does it feel to hide who are you. And i know you helped me and said where druids lived, and I'm really thankful for that, but... I can't live with them. You saw what Uther did to their village..." she bowed her head and looked to the fire sadly.

„I didn't meant the druids..." smirked Merlin and Morgana looked at him confused. He had to take them home. They can't die here. He wasn't sure and he probably never will be, but he had to do it. He had to reveal himself to her. Now. Reveal his magic and then také them all to safe. To home.

Because if he won't take them back, Arthur will never be king and magic will be never allowed in Camelot again. It's his destiny to protect Arthur and put him on the throne so he can allow magic and unite all the lands to create Albion. So now he must sacrifice himself and show his true face. His true himself.

„What? And who did you mean?" she asked, still looking him into face.

„...Me" said he finally and looked in her green eyes.

„...What?" she asked incredulously. Now she was really confused. Merlin sighed again and bowed his head.

„I... I have magic Morgana..." said Merlin and looked to the fire.

„You?" Morgana asked, still really confused. It wasn't even possible that Merlin was a sorcerer, was it? But why would he lie? „But... how... you're like me?"

Merlin looked at her again. „No. You found out two months ago, but I was born with my magic." he said.

„Is that even possible?" asked Morgana.

„Yeah," smiled he for first time today „I could move things without a word before I could even talk. My magic is instinctive. It's part of me. I can't help myself to stop doing magic like you can't help yourself to be a girl." said he and smiled even more.

„But..." she smiled „That means you can take us home, can you?" she asked.

„Well, yeah... I suppose..." he said and Morgana frowned at him.

„What do you mean 'I suppose'?" she asked.

„The spell is powerful Morgana. And I think I'll have to have some small help. Two are always better that one." said he.

„So... you mean me?"

„Yes."

„But how I said, my magic is still weak I must learn how to use it. And Morgause can teach me it."

„Morgana, don't trust her." he said.

„But why? How I said before - she can teach me how to use my magic." protested she.

And now Merlin smiled again „So I can."

„What... you would teach me?" she asked.

„Of course I would. And I will. Morgause will put you on her side and she wants just one thing – to destroy Camelot. She doesn't care if she'd kill Arthur, Gwen or even me. She just wants it. She wants magic back to Camelot."

„But Uther will never allow magic back to our kingdom, so... we should... " she hesitated for a moment „...kill him..."

„Morgana, you can't actually think this." said he worriedly „And beside that... Arthur _will_ allow magic... one day."

„How can you be so sure?" she asked confused again.

„Because it's his destiny. He is the once and future king. The one, who will unite all five kingdoms and create Albion and allow magic. A peaceful land, where no one will be hunted for what is he. For what he can do. His great deeds will be remembered forever. And my destiny is to protect him and put him on the throne, so he can do all this great things." said he. He truly believed it. He was saying it with so much love and belief, that just fool would think, he was lying.

„So why don't kill Uther now, so Arthur can allow magic back?" she asked and Merlin's smile faded.

„Arthur is not ready. He's still young, and how do you think he'll allow magic, if _magic_, would be the thing that killed his father."

„You're right." admitted Morgana. „So the only way to allow magic back is to wait and protect Arthur and Uther, until Arthur is old enough and ready for the throne..."

„Exactly!" smiled Merlin widely „Will you help me?"

„With the way home, or to protect Arthur with our magic?" smiled she too.

„Err both?" Merlin, asked still smiling.

„If it's true about Morgause and Arthur's and your destiny... Yes, I will." said Morgana finally and was really looking forward to it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Till tomorrow again :)**


	5. A restless night

**Hello lucky readers :)**

**Why lucky you're asking? Because here's 5th chapter of my story! :D Yeah, and I wanted to thank you all, who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read my story! It's really awesome to see how many you are :D And I'm also glad, that some people tell me what I did wrong in my stories, and how it write better in english. Thank you all, I'm really glad :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin... :( But you know, if BBC wanted to give me Merlin, I wouldn't complain :)**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana?**

**Chapter 5: A restless night**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

In meantime, Arthur was still sitting near the skeleton with Gwen on his left side. They couldn't hear what was Merlin and Morgana talking about. But they didn't care.

Arthur was helplessly staring into the flowers. They were blue, red, yellow, purple and another colours. They were beautiful. But not if it'll be the last thing what they will see in their lives.

Arthur didn't want to die here. And who would want? Yes this place was beautiful, but with no way out. At least for them. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and Gwen squeezed his shoulder again.

„Don't worry Arthur, we'll find some way out of here." she tried. She wanted to comfort him somehow, because it pained her to see him sad. Worried. Or even broken.

„We already did." said Arthur, but didn't look at her „And we would have to use magic, so..." He turned around to look at the lake and a leaf falling onto a lake level.

„But there must be some other way out..." She looked at Arthur, who was still staring to the lake and frowned „Arthur I know you. Something's bothering you and now I don't mean the fact, that we're stuck here."

Arthur slightly smiled and looked at her „Gwen... You really understands people"

„So what is it?" she asked.

„Merlin." Arthur sighed „The thing that's bothering me is the fact, that something's bothering him and I don't know what." he said and looked at the lake. It was silent. No, really, there weren't any animals, even the birds. So there was really silence. Just Arthur and Gwen and Merlin with Morgana somewhere behind them. Just they four. And a lake. And that skeleton...

„And did you ask him?" Gwen asked.

„Yes I did, but he just said it's nothing. I don't believe him and I think he knows it, but still doesn't want me to know." Arthur sighed and slowly stood up. Then he reached out his hand to help Gwen to stand too and they both walked towards the fire and their friends. Slowly it was getting dark and the cold started to fill the air again.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin agreed to reveal their secret tomorrow morning. They had to act quickly, because if they're gonna wait too long, they'll be too weak and the spell won't succeed. And today was already getting dark and they were all tired. And hungry. So the next day was probably the best choice for them.

Gwen and Arthur came to them and sat on the log. After few minutes of silence, was already dark and the fire was the only source of light. Fire and a moon, to be honest. But there were no stars.

„We should get some sleep." said Arthur after a while and with that, all stood up and laid beside the fire.

Everyone apart of Merlin, slept in a few minutes, because they were all tired. Merlin was tired too, but he didn't want to sleep. Because he knew what will he dream about.

About _Freya._

Yes, he wanted to dream about her, but not in that way, how he dreamt about her in last two nights. The first night after her death he didn't sleep at all. The second he managed to sleep perhaps a one hour, before he woke up in tears. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her. Saw her beauty. Her dark hair, eyes and her shy smile. Their first kiss. His promise, he'll look after her. Then he always saw her tears, when Arthur cut her arm by his sword. Then he saw himself and her beside the lake of Avalon. Himself, when he said he didn't want her to go and that there must be some way to save her. And then her, when she told him, he already saved her, because he loved her. He always saw her in a boat on the lake, floating away from him. And then he woke up in tears and had to sit up.

So Merlin didn't want to sleep, but unfortunately he was so tired, that he fell asleep too. And he dreamt about Freya. Again.

But one person wasn't sleeping. And it wasn't Merlin. It was Arthur. He was thinking about Merlin again. About him, and his problems, Merlin didn't want to share with him. But why? He didn't trust him enough? Or something different? What was the reason he didn't tell him? He just wanted to help him and Merlin has to know it, right? Arthur remembered tears in Merlin eyes again. First when he found him in his chambers, polishing his boots. He looked so sad. Arthur tried to cheer him up and he succeeded. At least he thought. But when he stood up and Merlin thought Arthur couldn't see him, his smile faded again. He was all day like that. And that was when Arthur started to worry about his friend.

Then it was when he found him beside the lake. Merlin was crying, he was sure. Because before Merlin stood up and turned to him, he wiped his face to his sleeve. And why would he do that, if he wasn't crying. That was it. He was crying, Arthur was sure. Because when he asked him again what's bothering him, he saw another tears in his servant's eyes. And then here, on this strange place. He, Gwen and Morgana were talking about the way back home, when Gwen noticed, that Merlin wasn't talking with them and was staring somewhere away from the fire. When Arthur looked at him and Merlin turned around to them, his eyes were glistening. Just slightly and perhaps noone noticed it, but Arthur did. He did, because he knew Merlin better that anyone else. And because he was in alert to emotions of his friend. He noticed his glistening eyes, and he didn't like it.

And then when Merlin walked away and was somewhere near the lake. He heard his name and immediately recognised that voice as Merlin's. Because who else it could be. He stood up first and ran to him. And then was the whole thing with sceleton, paper and a spell. And when he grabbed the paper from Merlin and Merlin turned to him to look at that paper again, Arthur looked in his eyes. It was just a second, but he notices they were red. Again just slightly, and girls would probably not noticed, because he was nearest to Merlin, but still. His eyes were a bit red and that meant just one thing. He _was_ crying.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was sleeping, but in his slumber he was shaking and Arthur saw it. Merlin was laying on his right side, then on his left side and on right again. He was muttering some words Arthur didn't understand, and when he noticed tears on his friend's cheeks, he realized he was worrying about Merlin much more that he wanted to admit. The problem, that was bothering Merlin must be really bad. And still he didn't tell Arthur. Still he wanted to keep it and not to share.

Arthur was looking at Merlin with sad eyes. He didn't want Merlin to suffer. They were friends.

Merlin laid back to his left side again, quickly opened his eyes and gasped. Arthur immediately closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. _Poor Merlin, he had to have a nightmare_, thought Arthur, still eyes closed. Merlin sat up, another tears streaming down his face. He tried to wiped them with his sleeve, but another immediately fell again. A small sob escaped his lips and he covered his mouth by hand. He had red eyes, because he was crying in his sleep.

Merlin looked at Gwen and Morgana. They were both sleeping. Then he turned around and looked at Arthur. He was sleeping too. At least how it seemed. So Merlin slowly stood up and with last glance at his friends, he walked to the lake.

When Arthur heard Merlin's footsteps, he slowly opened his eyes. And when he saw his best friend walking towards the lake, he stood up too and slowly walked after him. He tried his best to be silent, so Merlin won't notice him. And because he was learning how to spy enemies since birth, he knew exactly how to spy Merlin.

When Merlin left the trees behind and was on a meadow, he walked directly to the lake. There he sat down on the shore and covered his face with his hands. He was crying again. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw Freya. And that pained.

„What does he have with the lakes always?" whispered Arthur to himself, when he saw Merlin sitting by the lake. He slowly sat down and started to sneak closer to him. He wanted to see him and hear him. But most of all he wanted to be there for him. To comfort his friend. He didn't want Merlin to feel completely alone.

Arthur hid in the flowers and high grass, and then by another log, that was by the lake, just two metres next to sitting Merlin. Arthur had to smile slightly. Merlin didn't notice him yet, and he was so close to him. If he was Merlin, he would notice, that someone is sneaking somewhere behind him. But he was a knight and Merlin was not. So this was Arthur's advantage.

Arthur looked at Merlin and his smile immediately faded. Because Merlin,_ his_ Merlin, servant, friend... best friend, was sitting behind that log and still crying. Merlin had tears everywhere on his cheeks. Arthur saw it, because they were glistening in a moon light. He was silently sobbing and shaking. He had his arms around his legs and and his chin was resting on his knees. Merlin sniffed.

It pained Arthur to see his friend like that. It had to be something important, that was still bothering him. And that pain in his eyes..

„I love you..." whispered Merlin to the cold air and closed his eyes. Arthur heard it. Enough, he wanted to know what's with Merlin and right now. Arthur stood up and walked to Merlin. And because he was just two metres next to him, he was quickly beside him.

„What?" said surprised Merlin and immediately started to wipe his tears away. All of them. But it was all useless, 'cause Arthur was right next to him, looking in his blue eyes, full of tears.

„Merlin" Arthur started with a gentle voice. „For the last time. What is bothering you?" he asked. He was sitting close to Merlin, looking at him.

„Nothing..." sniffed Merlin. Arthur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. This was again useless.

„Merlin, you said this before, and we both know it's not truth. Even a fool would see, that somethings wrong with you, so go on please... tell me..." tried Arthur and put his both hands on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin just fell silent as new fresh tears dropped on his cheeks. This was all useless. When he will lie to Arthur now, Arthur will know it and will ask again. There was just one way how out of this. Truth.

When Merlin didn't respond and just sniffed again, Arthur sighed „Merlin...You are my friend. Maybe it's hard to believe sometimes, but still you are. You are my best friend and as your friend I want to help you. I don't want you to suffer and when I see you crying... " Arthur sighed „it pains me... please..." said Arthur and looked at Merlin, that bowed his head and swallowed. Arthur couldn't actually believe, what he just said. But if it was for Merlin... well, he would do anything. Even if it didn't look so sometimes.

„...Freya." Merlin whispered and bowed his head more.

„Who?" Arthur asked, his hands still on his friend's shoulders.

„Freya..." Merlin said a bit louder and sniffed again „That... druid girl... from the cage. I... I saved her and... and hid beneath Camelot." Merlin sighed and sniffed again, still looking down „I... loved her..." admitted he to Arthur at last.

Arthur's eyes widened and he squeezed Merlin's shoulder „Merlin, she was dangerous, she could..." But Merlin cut him off:

„She was just a girl!" he looked Arthur in eyes „But... one witch cursed her to be a bastet... To... kill every night..." Merlin was still looking Arthur in eyes „Do you know... how it feels to be afraid of who you are?" asked Merlin, tears streaming down his face.

„...No." admitted Arthur and bowed his head.

„She... she died at the lake of Avalon..." continued Merlin „I... I held her... and she... she just..." Merlin sobbed and closed his eyes.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and hugged him. He wanted to help him. To let Merlin's sorrow ease. To be here for him. Because he was his friend.

Merlin tightened the embrace and put his own hand on Arthur's back. He didn't want to believe it. Arthur was hugging him. But then he realized he didn't care about it after all. He wanted to hug. He needed a hug. So he just let Arthur to hug him. Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and felt somehow safe. Safer than ever before. All the things around didn't matter. Because he was in his friend's embrace and he felt better than in those two days. And because this was the first time Arthur actually hugged him. And it felt good.

Merlin was still crying and Arthur's shoulder was already wet by Merlin's tear, but nor Arthur nor Merlin cared. It just didn't matter. They were like that a few minutes, before Merlin calmed down. At least how it was possible. Slowly Merlin pulled away and looked Arthur gratefully in eyes. Arthur just gently smiled.

„Thank you..." whispered Merlin, and slightly smiled too. He sniffed again.

„Are you alright now?" Arthur asked, looking in Merlin's blue eyes.

„I feel better..." said Merlin. And for now, it was truth.

* * *

**Wow, this was longer that I thought it will be :) And again I hope you liked this chapter, at least as me :)**

**Next time :)**


	6. Truth and a way out

**Hello again, **

**here's chapter number 6. And next time will be the last chapter-epilog :)**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Merlin...**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana**

**Chapter: Truth and a way out**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

The next morning when they all woke up, they all felt the same. Hunger. They haven't eaten since yesterday midday. So Merlin with Morgana had to take them back home as soon as possible. Before they'll be too weak and they'll stuck here forever.

They all sat on the logs. Merlin with Morgana and on the other Arthur and Gwen. Arthur knew now about Merlin's lost love Freya and felt better. Better, 'cause he helped him, when Merlin needed it the most. But still there was one thing on his mind. One thing, that knew they all. The fact, that they can never return and see their families. Merlin will never see Hunith and Gaius again, and Gwen her brother Elyan, and for this was Arthur sad. But he didn't know what Merlin with Morgana wanted to do.

Merlin looked at Morgana, and she just nervously smiled back at him. Merlin saw in her eyes, that she didn't want to say it first. So Merlin will say it. He will be the one, who will reveal their biggest secret to Arthur and Gwen. Merlin looked worriedly at them both. Arthur looked at him pityingly, because of previous night by the lake. But Arthur didn't understand. Merlin was looking at him worriedly from a different reason.

Then Merlin looked back at Morgana, swallowed, looked at Arthur again and started:

„Ok, Arthur, Gwen" he looked at Gwen. Merlin hesitated, but he had to continue. It was now or never „... we... we can go back in Camelot, but..." Merlin stopped again, so Arthur said:

„Don't be stupid Merlin. The only way back is to use magic, and I really doubt, that you could find another one." he said and looked strangely at Merlin.

„That's it. Only way is to use m... magic..." Merlin said and looked down. Morgana looked at him and then at Gwen with Arthur. Arthur was looking at Merlin, still with very strange expression. Like he didn't have any idea, what was Merlin talking about, and then he slowly realized something impossible and his eyes widened for a second, before they narrowed in confusion.

„What do you mean? No one here has magic Merlin." Gwen pointed and looked at her lady Morgana.

„We..." Morgana begun, but in that moment Merlin looked Arthur back in his eyes and said:

„We've got magic Arthur..." Merlin was still looking in Arthur's now wide eyes.

„We can go back home." said Morgana and looked at Gwen and then at Arthur, who was still looking at Merlin. On his face was so many emotions. For first it was confusion, shock, betrayal, sadness and then realization. Now it all made sence at last. All the lucky moments within the battles-fallen trees, branches, some of bandits suddenly dropped their weapons on the ground for no reason and in all this battles he always though, Merlin was just his idiotic servant, who was always hiding behind the trees... Why Merlin saved Freya? Now it made sence. Because she was a druid, and druids have magic as Merlin... And yea he had to think she's pretty... well, she was pretty...

But still, his head was saying, it's all truth, but his heart still didn't want to believe it. He saw in Merlin's eyes, that he told him the very truth. That he wasn't lying. And he saw hope. Hope, that Arthur will forgive him for keeping secret from him. And then fear. Really fear. But why, was he afraid of him? Did he think, Arthur will hate him, or turn him in, or even kill him? Which was the same as turning in after all. But then Arthur realized why was Merlin afraid. It was fear of loosing frienship with him. But Arthur couldn't kill Merlin. He just couldn't. That boy just grew up in his heart to that level, that he couldn't even hate him. No, it's impossible to hate Merlin.

And then Arthur remembered what his father told him about magic._ It's all just evil, nothing more. You must never ever believe a sorcerer. They are all the same. And they all want just to destroy our kingdom..._ That was what Uther told him. But when he looked at Merlin, he couldn't see any evil. Merlin just can't be evil. There's no evil bone in his slim body. Maybe too much slim. Has he ever eaten?

But still. Merlin is such a good soul. He don't like hunting, he wouldn't hurt a fly. If you don't like him, there's just one thing to say. You have no heart. Really. Because who could ever dislike him. His trustful face. Blue eyes and dark hair. You can tell him whatever you want and you can be sure he won't tell your secret anyone else. Because that was just Merlin. His Merlin. His friend. And just because he has magic, it doesn't mean Arthur will hate him. It's not even possible to hate such a person. Yes Arthur has to ask him some questions, because still he knows just one thing: He's a sorcerer. And that's not enough. Arthur wanted to know everything, Merlin has done since he came to Camelot. And that will be probably long story...

But Arthur's heart still wanted a proof. To assure Merlin is really a sorcerer. So he asked:

„Prove it" He was still looking Merlin in eyes. Merlin took a deep breath and whispered something to his fist. The he reached his hand out towards Arthur and opened his hand and there, right in his palm was a little fire. Little beautiful fire. His hand was supposed to burn, but Merlin was calm, like it didn't actually hurt. The fire was somehow flying above his palm, but still too close. Well then, there's just one answer-it's a magic fire, so it didn't hurt Merlin. It was weird, but still it was beautiful.

And Arthur noticed that glow in his friend's eyes. Like gold. Magic gold.

And then the fire disappeared. Just like that. As soon as it appeared, that soon it just disappeared, when Merlin closed his palm. Arthur with Gwen and Morgana, were still looking at his hand, like they wanted to see this gorgeous fire again, but Merlin put his hand back and looked nervously at them.

Arthur lifted his eyes from Merlin's hand at Merlin's now back blue eyes. Arthur smiled at him, but Merlin apparently wasn't sure what he's supposed to do. They were just looking at each other. It was just a moment, but it felt like a thousand years. For them. But Gwen cut this moment off, when she asked:

„And you Morgana? You have magic too?" She was looking at her lady. Morgana looked at her and answered:

„Yes, but my magic is still too weak. I found out just two months ago..." she said.

„And you Merlin?" Arthur asked „When did you find out?"

„I... never really found out. I've just got it. I've always got it... I was born with my magic" said Merlin and smiled slightly.

„What?" asked incredulously Arthur „Is that even possible?"

„It's only me. All over the world, only I was born with such a power. I'm a bit different I suppose..." said Merlin and looked down.

„Aren't you gonna turn us in, are you?" asked worriedly Morgana.

„No." Arthur said at last. Morgana is his sister, so Uther would probably punish him for such an idea and Merlin? Merlin is his best friend, he just can't turn him in. Because that would mean, he will loose him. And that would broke him. He can't live without Merlin. Without that stupid grin of his and even more stupid comments. No. He won't turn them in. But still. He understands why Merlin didn't tell him earlier. It was kind of his fault too, 'cause he didn't show Merlin he can trust him enough. He was still teasing him and throwing things at him, but never really told him, he cared. That he was his friend and he can trust him with anything. But still he won't turn him or Morgana in. He will keep their secret.

And Gwen? Well, Morgana is her lady, and Merlin her only friend, so she don't want to loose any of them. So she won't turn them in.

„I don't want to lose you both" Gwen said „I won't tell anything."

„Thanks" said Merlin and Morgana in the same time. They all smiled.

„Merlin?" asked Arthur and Merlin looked up at him „A few questions..." said Arthur and Merlin just sighed „Why you came to Camelot, when you had magic?"

„That's good question." Merlin admitted. „Well, I could move things without saying a word, before I started to walk. And then my magic was uncontrolable. I was sad and all flowers in room wilted. I was happy and things started to fly across whole room, and when I was too angry, a table cracked. I had to learn how to control my magic, because it was still secret even in Ealdor. Just my mother and Will knew. And now you and Gaius. So I came to Camelot to learn how to control it, and Gaius could help me. He was my mother's friend and physician and he won't turn me in."

„So your magic was uncontrolable?" Morgana asked.

„Yes, but not now. Now I know how to control my powers." Merlin answered.

„For what did you use your magic?" Arthur asked.

„Just for good things. Always to save your lives of course, you have no idea, how many times I had to save you all with my magic." smiled Merlin.

„And why didn't you tell me. I understand why you didn't in the beginning, but then?" asked Arthur again.

„I was afraid. I never really knew how you will react and didn't know when was the right time. And then there was still Gaius, that always told me to be careful with my secret. And I didn't want to destroy our friendship, 'cause I was afraid how you will react. You all. And I didn't want anything to be different." admitted Merlin.

„And my last question..." Arthur said, but Merlin cut him off:

„Last?" he asked hopefully.

„For now you idiot, I want to know completely everything. We all want to know. So... Are you able to take us home?" Arthur asked and hoped in positive answer.

„Show me that paper." said Merlin and Arthur put it out of his pocket and gave it to Merlin. Merlin looked at it and was reading it a while and then he showed it to Morgana.

„Sorry" she apologized. „But I can't read this strange letters..."

„We need a little, well a bit longer time to learn how to say these words together." said Merlin and with that he stood up. Morgana stood up too and they both walked towards the lake. Merlin had to teach Morgana that letters. That will be her first lesson with Merlin as a magic teacher.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were left alone. Again. They both were deep in their own thoughts and they both were thinking about the same thing. About Merlin and Morgana and their magic abilities. It was still weird to think about them as sorcerer and a witch.

„I just hope, Merlin doesn't use his powers to do his chores..." said Arthur out loud and Gwen smiled.

„I want to know everything he did since he came here." she said.

„Me too. When we're back in Camelot, and I'll eat some big, really big steak and have a bath..." smiled Arthur „I'll ask him."

„Ok" Gwen smiled too and let her head rest on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled. It was a bit funny. One day stuck in the middle of nowhere and he's the one who comforts everybody. Previous night it was Merlin, now it is Gwen,... He felt a bit like a pillow. Merlin was crying on his shoulder and now Gwen's head was on his shoulder...

Suddenly Arthur's stomach showed it was empty and there was a rumbling in his belly. Arthur growled, but Gwen just laughed.

„I seems you really need that steak, sire" smiled she.

„It's just Arthur." corrected her the prince.

„Arthur..." smiled Gwen and silence fell between them again.

* * *

After one hour later, Merlin and Morgana finally came back to the fire.

„Was it really necessary to be there so long?" asked even more hungry Arthur, when he saw them. „I'm hungry." he said.

„Arthur don't be such a prat." said Morgana and Arthur immediately reacted:

„Hey! You got it from Merlin, right?" he asked and smiled, when he imagined his steak, that's waiting for him.

„Now we can both say that spell without mistakes, so yes, we had to be there so long." Merlin said „By the way well done Morgana" smiled he at her „I just wanted to say that." Arthur just rolled his eyes and Gwen smiled.

They all stood up, and walked to the fog again. There was cold. As before. They stood to a circle and held their hands together and then they all closed eyes. Then Merlin and Morgana finally started to say the strange words in the language of Old Religion and they all hoped, it'll work.

* * *

**End of chapter 6 :) Again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, and hope you all liked it. I'm not a big Arwen fan, but still I like them, so I tried to write some small scene for them. I know it's not the best, but I'm trying to write in my best english :)**

**Tomorrow again :D**


	7. Back home and one big decision

**Hello everyone!  
****Here's my last chapter of this story :) plus epilog. But this one is just the rest, so it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (oh, how I hate this sentence...) D:**

**Story: Whose side are you on Morgana?**

**Chapter 7: Back home and one big decision**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana started to speak in the language of Old Religion. It was strange for Arthur and Gwen. But it was powerful. Very powerful words.

Merlin's and Morgana's eyes flashed gold. Suddenly all around them appeared weird, but beautiful blue light. The same blue as were the flowers. They all had closed eyes and when they opened them again, they were back in Morgana's chambers, with that blue flowers next to them on the floor.

„Yes!" Exclaimed Arthur and smiled brightly „We did it!" And then he hugged Gwen, Morgana and then Merlin. Merlin didn't complain and hugged him too, smiling.

„What will we do with that flowers now?" Gwen asked, looking at them.

„Destroy." Morgana said simply „So noone can ever stuck there again."

„You're right" Merlin said and carefully took them and threw into the fire in a fireplace. „Done." smiled he.

Epilog

They all found out, that when they disappeared, time here somehow stopped, so noone was looking for them. The whole next week, were they always meeting in Arthur's chambers and listening to Merlin's stories of saving Camelot every day. Well, not every day, but it was really often. He told them also about the Great dragon, 'cause he didn't want any lies between them again, and he told them about their destiny. His an Arthur's.

Then Merlin started to teach Morgana how to use her magic and all were happy. Gaius knew now, that they all knew about Merlin's and Morgana's secret and was glad that she decided to use her powers for good. She didn't want to listen to Morgause anymore.

But she still somehow wanted to tell her, she won't be on her side. And one opportunity was really close. Two weeks after their disappearance Morgause contacted Morgana and wanted to meet her in the dark woods. Morgana told it to her friends and decided to go there to tell Morgause she don't wanna be with her anymore.

In the middle of night, she dressed up to her green dress and green silk cloak with hood over her head and went there.

Morgause wanted to kill Uther and all in Camelot put to sleep. She wanted to use Morgana as a source of her spell. Then she wanted to wake seven knights of Idirsholas and want them to help her to kill the king.

But before she start her plan, she wanted to ask Morgana something:

„The decision you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come." She said.

„What do you mean?" Morgana asked, still hasn't had the chance to tell her sister _no_. But she had to ask, she didn't understand.

„Whose side are you Morgana?" asked Morgause smiling „Are you with Uther, or are you with me?" This was the opportunity for Morgana. She looked Morgause in eyes and said firmly, hoping in Merlin's and Arthur's destiny:

„I am with Arthur..."

* * *

**So this is the end. Hope you liked it all :) And again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, but I hope there weren't any bigger...**

******Thank you all for reading my story! **:D


End file.
